Heat
by Kirinketsu
Summary: They say there's a fine line between hate and passion. Seriously...these two really can't tell the difference.


Oga scowled, the stem of a strawberry clenched between his teeth. He jerked his arms around as he frantically pressed the different buttons on the Playstation controller.

"Damn it, Damn it!" he growled as he leaned forward, not even blinking as he stared at the screen.

"Dah! Dabu!" Be'el cried.

"I know! I know! I see it!" Oga replied, rotating the joystick and pulling the trigger button.

Sitting next to the two boys on the couch, a young blond woman simply shook her head, her gaze not wavering from the book in her lap. A loud explosion echoed through the T.V's speakers and Oga fell back, sucking in a breath.

"Ahhh…that was too close," he sighed. Taking a breath he reached into the bowl that sat in between him and Hilda and grabbed two strawberries. Popping one in his mouth he flicked the other to Be'el, who grabbed it and started nibbling on it. Leaning back, Oga grinned.

"Ahhhhhh…now this is how you spend a Sunday!" he said, stretching his arms and yawning.

"It's how a lazy person spends a Sunday," Hilda commented, turning a page. Oga's narrow eyes shifted toward her.

"How is what you're doing any better?" He scowled. The demoness didn't answer as she grabbed a strawberry out the bowl and rested her head in her palm, lifting her book a bit.

Shrugging and frowning Oga picked up his Playstation and resumed his playing. A half hour later he was almost through the next level. The delinquent was estatic as he virtually vanquised all the foes that lay before him.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! All my enemies shall perish!" He laughed through pointed teeth as he smashed the buttons on the controller. Hilda, who had set her book aside for the moment, sighed as she held up Be'el's bottle for the young demon.

"You're being so loud, quiet down," She demanded. Oga didn't even glance at her as he responded.

"Stuff it! I'm busy here!" He shouted, leaning forward. Hilda's eye twitched in annoyance. Looking down, she saw that Be'el had finished drinking. Grasping the bottle, she expertly tossed it forward.

Oga's mouth dropped when the T.V screen suddenly went dark.

"W-w-wha…" Turning a shaking head, his eyes widened when he saw that the plug on the floor, Be'el's bottle next to it.

"Y-You bitch! Why!" He screamed, pointing at Hilda.

"Because I wanted to," She replied honestly, an emotionless expression on her face.

"Damn you! Die! Disappear! Evaporate!" He shouted. The demoness frowned at the finger being pointed in her face.

"You intolerable ass, stop your shouting, or you'll upset the young master," Hilda replied angrily.

"Che, why the hell should I care?" Oga hissed in reply.

"Hmmm? You want to repeat that?" Hilda asked dangerously, narrowing her eyes. Sparks flew between their glares before they both turned away and scoffed, closing their eyes.

Sighing, Oga opened his eyes and scowled. Raising his arm he ran a hand through his hair, his other hand reaching into the strawberry bowl next to him. His frowned when he realized it was the last one. Looking forward again he grabbed it, only to have another hand land on top of his. Their eyes flashed back to each other, the sparks starting back up instantly.

"Oi…hands off, it's mine…" Oga said in a low voice.

"You had more than half the bowl, give it up," Hilda replied.

"No"

"Yes" the sparks tuned into bolts of lightning, the air becoming frigid with tension. Slowly, both of their hands rose out of the bowl, Oga's grasping the last fruit and Hilda grasping his hand. Their arms shook as each tried to pull it towards each other.

"Let go!" Oga demanded.

"That's my line!" The demoness replied.

"Bitch!"

"Gluttonous Fool!" By now their gazes had left the fruit and were locked on each other's eyes, neither one noticing the red juice seeping between Oga's clenched fingers. Finally Oga gritted his teeth and yanked his arm back hard. Hilda, who had opened her mouth to yell at him, wasn't expecting this and was pulled forward.

Their eyes shot open wide in shock as their lips met. Their bodies froze and they could only stare at each other. When they finally realized what was happening they reacted simultaniously.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They both gagged, turning their heads sharply away from each other. Both immediately brought up their arms to wipe their mouths vigorously. They were about to turn and scream at each other but froze when they heard a small gasp.

Their eyes wide, they slowly turned their heads to the doorway, where Oga's mother and sister were standing. Oga's mother was standing with her hand over her mouth and his sister gaped at them, her Popsicle barely hanging from her lips.

"Oh, S-sorry!" Oga's mother said nervously, "Didn't mean to interrupt you two! We're sorry!"

"Yo...Sorry bro, we'll just leave," His sister said as she and her mother turned around to leave, "You can just…uh…keep going…"

His mouth open and a shadow across his eyes, Oga raised a shaking hand after them.

"N-no…" He said weakly, "It isn't…No…." The delinquent fell forward, falling over the back of the couch and crashing onto the floor, his irises white and his mouth open. He didn't respond when Be'el came crawling over and started patting his head.

"Dah…Dah?"

* * *

They sat on opposite sides of his room. Oga on his bed and Hilda at his desk. The delinquents face was buried in a manga while Hilda rested her elbows on the desk and read her book. The only sounds in the room were made by Be'el, who was playing in the middle of the room between the two.

After a few minutes of silence Oga's arms started to shake, the paper in his grasp started to crumple as he clenched the manga tighter.

"This is all your fault…" His said in dark voice.

"I am not speaking with you," Hilda replied in the same tone, "And the fault lies entirely with you,"

"You…fucking…" he didn't finish as he turned his head to glare at the back of her head, "You don't get it do you! Now my family thinks...think's we're…we're…!" his mouth was open but not words came out. Hilda sighed and closed her book, turning her head just enough so she could glare at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Huh...I was under the impression that they already thought that," She replied coldly.

"AHHH! But now they _really_ think that!" Oga shouted, his hands grasping the sides of his head.

"How does that make sense?" Hilda sweat dropped. Shaking her head she turned her back to him again, sighing, "How they actually believed I was interested in someone like you is beyond me though,"

Oga's eyes twitched, "What was that…?"

Hilda, ignorning him, stuck out her tongue and scowled, "Gah…disgusting. I wonder if I'll contract some idiotic disease?"

Veins throbbed all over Oga's head.

"I suppose I shouldn't worry so much" The demoness continued "I hear that people often block traumatic events from their memory. I certainly hope that the ca-" Her eyes widened when she was pulled out of her chair and spun around. Oga forced a smile through sharp teeth, his irises blank. His grip on her was as strong as he could make it.

"You…You really want to die?" Oga hissed. Hilda scoffed.

"Che fool, don't get upset just because you screwed up,"

"I told you it was your fault _that _happened!" Oga shouted. Narrowing her eyes she knocked Oga's hands away.

"Don't pin _that _on me, that such a thing happened could only be your fault!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

"It means that it's your fault that _that _happened!" Hilda shouted, dropping her 'cool' act.

"Like hell it is! It's all yours!"

"You stupid fool, it's yours damn it!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

Their foreheads were pressing against each other, each trying to push the other back. Fire danced in their eyes as bolts shot between their gazes.

"You trash! Go crawl somewhere and rot!" The demononess screamed.

"That's my line you bitch!" The delinquent shot back.

"Ass!"

"Witch!"

"Dumbass!"

"GO DIE!"

"PERISH!"

They both acted at the same time. Their lips crashed together and they both grabbed at each other. Hilda pulled on his hair and Oga grasped her waist. They both moaned when the kiss was deepened.

Still kissing the demon woman furiously, Oga started to walk backward, taking the demoness with him. When he felt the back of his foot hit his bed he spun them both around and fell forward, trapping Hilda between him and the bed, their lips never leaving each other as he did so.

A minute later they pulled away from each other, gasping for breath. Neither said anything as they desperately tried to get some air in their lungs. Their gazes were locked Oga laid over her, his arm propping his body up. Finally, after a moment Hilda looked away, glancing off to the side.

"Get off me," She demanded, "How do you think your family would rea-" She was cut off when Oga kissed her again.

"Don't fucking care anymore," He replied, pulling back slightly before capturing her lips again. Hilda inwardly sighed, but couldn't help a small smirk through the kiss as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How troublesome...You're still such a fool," She breathed when she pulled away for air.

"Yeah? You're still a bitch," Oga replied. They were both smirking at each other as they kissed again.

Sitting a few feet away in the center of the room, Be'el shrugged, turning away from them back to his toy.

"Dah..."

* * *

**Authors Note: Those title pages in the magna are great inspiration, gave me this whole idea. **

**Now to work the next chapter of Oga's bed time story.**


End file.
